powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Legendary Rangers
Rangers WIth More Than One Power Debate I took notice of the trivia mentioning second Turbo team (minus Blue)/Space Team (minus Red & Silver) and I may have a (sort of) solution. :Regarding T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie's Turbo/Space powers, well I recall the episode The Robot Ranger involving robotic duplicates of the second Turbo team. It wasn't stated if the "Robo Rangers" were ever destroyed, along with their powers, when Dark Specter took over Eltar so it's possible it could be the fours robotic duplicates using the Turbo powers and the real guys using the Space powers. ::Regarding Tommy...... I'm stumped. Ultimus kh-mus (talk) 09:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::hmmm, clones maybe?User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 11:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::hmmmm... interesting theory though that would raise further questions as to how THAT'S done. Ultimus kh-mus (talk) 11:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's probably best that any and all speculation stay off the page and that it simply be noted that it is uncertain how it will be handled. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 13:28, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Unedited sentai footage visible. Is it worth noting that you can actually see some of the pre-zyurangers for a few nanoseconds, but just long enough for the keen eyed to see that something is off? Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 13:30, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :You may note them in the errors sections of the episodes they appear in. Galaxy Rangers and Time Force Rangers Wouldn't the correct naming be "Galaxy Red", "Galaxy Blue" so on so forth? Along with the Time Force Rangers (Time Force Red, Time Force Blue) -- 08:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : I'll look into it. ::Looks like in the original series, they do use those names. I'll update. Thanks. Missing Rangers I was notesing that a few rangers are mission which include the Titanium Ranger, White Mystic Ranger, and various others. However I understand about the Magna Defender. 21:27, March 23, 2013 (UTC)Taoisac : Well, technically if you're referring to the huge battle, it's Gokaiger first episode stock footage. Titanium Ranger's a PR only creation and the Extra Rangers/Bangai Heroes (like White Mystic Ranger) were busy with another fight (shown in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle) Ultimus kh-mus (talk) 23:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Rangers with Multiple Identities Regarding a fan speculation involving the usage of Z's abilities with past rangers with more than one identity... HOW DOES THAT WORK?!?! I thought Z's abilities only worked for herself, not anyone else? Ultimus kh-mus (talk) 23:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes they only work for her. So you can delete the speculationGaeaman788 (talk) 23:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) : done and done... course we still need an explanation... mainly at Tommy Ultimus kh-mus (talk) 23:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Rangers from the future Is that really notable? Of course their going to have to travel back in time. I don't think this wiki mention anything about the timerangers being in the 199 legend war :/--AoBlue (talk) 13:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Absolutely it does m - every Sentai ranger sans one-offs (such as X1 Mask and Magne Warrior) fought in the Legend War, including the Timerangers. For the adaptation, however, SPD and Time Force will need to return from the future and how Saban will explain that is unknown. Toei never explained it for the Timerangers. :::What I meant was, the Super Sentai 199 page doesn't mention that the Timeranger would have to come from the future in order to participate. If it's not on that page, then why do we have to mention future rangers on this page? Talking about the trivia point by the way, not about them being on the list. --AoBlue (talk) 14:09, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ranger Database Spacing Any thoughts on a way to properly space the list to seperate them by teams? this is mainly for groups like DinoThunder who was only a group of 4 (at least for the main team obviously), i tried using but they do not seem to work propperly and i am at a loss Ancientanubis (talk) 21:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :We really don't need to. The suits pretty much indicate who is on the same team. ::regardless of what the suit(s) look like it could be more aesthetically pleasing.... which last i checked is also part of what we do, just sayin Ancientanubis (talk) 04:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think uneven lines would look all that aesthetic. Heading We need to change the heading to reflect Super Megaforce as well. Some edits Since the Zangyack and Gourmin counterparts have been named, the note about the Historic Rangers fighting then "unknown counerparts" can go. Also, since Mighty Morphin' is how they're going to name the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Super Megaforce, shouldn't the first set of rangers on the list be called Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger, Mighty Morphin' White Ranger, and so on? Zalbaag (talk) 01:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Not really, because their designation was Red Ranger, White Ranger etc. Not all Rangers Does anyone else think the unconfirmed Rangers should be removed? The Mega War does not require every Ranger to participate, unlike the Great Legend War. We also have some evidence that suggests not all Rangers will appear, mainly from this page: http://henshingrid.blogspot.com/2013/05/who-is-who-in-super-mega-war.html. So, should the Rangers we don't have confirmation for be removed, or at least kept hidden until further evidence appears? Dont Be a Sad Panda (talk) 02:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :They should definitely NOT be removed. We don't know what the Mega War does or does not require - but we do now what its counterpart requires. We can no more accurately say they won't show up than we can that they will. If anything, hide them until further evidence appears but do NOT remove them. What about the 107 Rangers? Several erased rangers? Why are there several rangers missing from the roster? Did I miss some news that only 67 rangers are particiapting in the battle? Zalbaag (talk) 21:34, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Most of the rangers you don't see are the one that we don't know of they will be in the Mega War. This is mainly based off of the Super Megaforce promos that we've seen so far. --RedLegend1 (talk) 21:39, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :But if you look right above this post, Nbajammer states that NO ranger should be erased, given that we don't know who will or will not be included. I didn't see if an admin or member made the edit, I'm just curious if we've changed that policy. Zalbaag (talk) 21:42, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, they're not exactly erased, rather they're hidden. --RedLegend1 (talk) 21:56, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Lol I see, I didn't check the actual coding. Zalbaag (talk) 22:09, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::None should be deleted from the page, but from the opening and promos, it is for certain nearly every ranger will take part in the Mega War, but so far it is mostly the extra heroes that are uncertain outside of Magna Defender and Shadow Ranger. Do Not Remove Rangers Do not reduce the Rangers based on promo shots and videos. As per admin notes on this page, we should not assume certain Rangers missing especially with the source footage. The FINAL list will be when the war actually airs. Don't make this a live page that changes every time you catch a glimpse of this or that Ranger. Not yet. :What about MMPR Yellow? How do you know that it isn't Aisha under that helmet instead of Trini? After all, Aisha's the one who should be currently in possession of that power coin. ::And you didn't provide a source for that, as is the rule here. Remember anything not common knowledge and not revealed in-show or via credible sources must be cited. If you are going to say that is Trini then it MUST be sourced. ::: I just didnt have enough time to edit that section but only cut thee section off of an old edit. By all means, Rangers with dual identities can just lead to disambigs. I believe RedLegend is in the process of working on some of these. Just didnt have enough time earlier. The important part is the ranger forms are listed. Mega Rangers? Should the Mega Rangers be included on this list? After all they are not previous rangers, and this page also states the Legendary Rangers team with the Mega Rangers, therefore putting them on this list as well is slightly redundant. I vote they be removed from this list for those reasons. Garhdo (talk) 16:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :The Legendary Rangers were led by the Mega Rangers. This was explicitly stated. And the only true gathering for this was the Legendary Battle, for which all were present. ::In that case then all instances refering to the two as separate groups should really be removed. Either the Mega Rangers are a part of the Legendary Rangers group (not really how its presented in show) or they are a separate group teaming up with them. Garhdo (talk) 20:42, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Not necessarily because both are true. Prior to the Mega Rangers leading the Legendary Rangers, they were in reference to all Rangers prior. However, when it came time to organize, they teamed up with said Mega Rangers and got them to lead. Similar instances occur all over the wiki wherein offshoots are said to coexist (ie Turbo and Robot Rangers, JF and Spirit Rangers). Perhaps a clarificatory statement will be better. :::: I see your point, but I'd argue that the episode presented it more as a team up of separate teams (a la Reinforcements from the Future, To the Tenth Power, et al) rather than a merging of separate teams into a larger team (such as the Jungle Fury and Spirit Rangers team). So that makes the Mega Rangers led by Troy one team, and the Legendary Rangers led by Tommy another. After all they all come together for one fight and then they go their separate ways. I think it really needs a third opinion to decide between our views here. Garhdo (talk) 13:13, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::I agree with DC here. Prior to joining the Legendary Rangers for the final battle they were separate however once they combined forces they were all one in the same. Once the fight with the Xborgs commenced, they were all legendary rangers. Sure they parted ways thereafter, but that doesn't mean they were separate all along. ::::::By that same logic though we could argue the Time Force Rangers and Ransik were part of the Wild Force team in Reinforcements from the Future. After all they teamed up and fought together against the Mut-Orgs. The episode clearly presents this as a team-up between the Legendary team and the Mega Rangers, they are no more the same team than the Time Rangers were a part of Wild Force. Garhdo (talk) 20:10, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Sentai Rangers Also should this list include Sentai-only Rangers that appeared in the battle (RyuuRanger being a notable example). After all they do appear with the group, and are presumably the original versions of the New Powers used by the Mega Rangers, meaning they are now official Power Rangers for better or worse. I vote they be included. Garhdo (talk) 16:30, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :They should only be included as a note. ::Surely they merit an inclusion for completion sake - We have a name for the Ranger groups and we can identify all of them in the footage, especially RyuuRanger (Red Squadron Ranger) who appears very prominently. Garhdo (talk) 21:36, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Add a colon for every reply. I'm actually okay with it either way, despite it probably not being the intent of the producers (though it seems only the New Powers were visibly "mis-inserted"). My suggestion is having a separate section from the one we have if we do push through with this, but I want other admin voices in on this first. ::::They certainly should be noted, but considering we don't know the identities of the New Powers Rangers, there isn't enough info for those rangers to have their own pages, thus listing them like we do the teams from adapted seasons is unviable. However, I do not think their inclusion was in error - they could've blatantly used Akarenger, who was prominent in the source, but they didn't. :::::Exactly. I think they should be either a separate listing on the page, or in a note. They do need mentioning because the new powers were used, but they were not seen before on Earth and so should not be lumped together with the known rangers. Ranger Titles With Multiple Bearers Shouldn't Blue Turbo Ranger also have a question mark beside it and not just Mighty Morphin' Yellow Ranger? We don't know for sure if Justin or is robot duplicate was there.Galvanbender114 (talk) 18:53, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Super Ninja Steel Okay, before I do anything, should I add the Ninja Rangers as one of the Rangers they teamed up with in the infobox? Coolautiz (talk) 02:58, August 19, 2018 (UTC) I think not, because only a small handful of them teamed up with the Ninja Steel Rangers. This page here refers to everyone before Megaforce. Master Morpher? I know that the Master Morpher was featured in Dimensions in Danger but is it possible Tommy had the Master Morpher during the time of the Legendary War since he summoned Saba and morphed into the Green Ranger and the inclusion of his other forms in the footage are errors? (Dragonfly31 (talk) 04:04, December 16, 2018 (UTC))